


Тот самый

by Gevion



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Drama, Relationship Study
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отец на прощание кивнул так, будто не думал, что Чезаре вернется, — и так, словно того и желал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот самый

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан специально для команды fandom Borgia: Renaissance 2015. Основой послужила книга «Жизнь Чезаре Борджиа» Р. Сабатини.

К семилетию Чезаре отец отписывает ему весь доход монастыря в Валенсии, к девятилетию назначает пробстом, чуть позже дарит место церковного казначея, а к пятнадцати отсылает на обучение в Пизу. В его желании заставить сына идти по своим стопам нет ничего удивительного, но Чезаре это кажется лишь способом избавиться от обузы.

Прощание выходит неловким и немногословным, а от безразличного кивка отца хочется бежать хоть в Пизу, хоть в Неаполь, хоть на край света — лишь бы не видеть его равнодушие и наигранную гордость, отдающую фальшью сильнее, чем представления пьяных шутов.

За пыльными шторами пизанской библиотеки Чезаре становится легче. Он не заводит друзей — нельзя доверять никому, кроме семьи, так всегда говорил отец, — но находит приятелей. Сперва на него смотрят как на с младенчества изнеженного баловня, слабого и телом, и душой. Но совсем скоро, несколько безумных ночных приключений спустя, к нему не осмеливается приблизиться ни один обидчик.

«Чезаре Борджиа — тот самый удачливый сукин сын», — преследуют его по пятам слова. Теперь никто не упоминает ни его отца, ни тем более мать.

Чезаре не заботит отсутствие ответных писем. Сам он продолжает писать все равно, спотыкаясь на каждой строчке, словно взялся за перо впервые в жизни. Буквы не желают вставать ровно, фразы цепляются друг за друга, как в неловкой и угловатой речи необразованного деревенщины или косноязычного дурака. Отец ненавидит сумбурные путанные послания, из которых приходится с трудом вычленять смысл. Переписывание одних и тех же мыслей слишком похоже на наказание для провинившихся школяров, и к щекам отчего-то приливает кровь.

«Я надеюсь вернуться и служить вашим замыслам так верно, как только смогу» — самое правдивое и нелепое, что выходит. Желтоватая бумага быстро сгорает в пламени свечи, и пепел пачкает рукава. Чезаре роняет голову на руки и сидит так несколько долгих минут. Начинает заново и заново бросает, ломает перо и решает вместо этого уделить время спасению души. Молитва на ночь, молитва перед каждым приемом пищи — молитва вместо слов, которые нельзя произнести, и вместо беспомощной, неловкой, недостойной обиды. Отец на прощание кивнул так, будто не думал, что Чезаре вернется, — и так, словно того и желал. Чего хотел сам Чезаре, его не волновало.

«Чезаре Борджиа — тот самый богатый испанский инфантик, что от благочестия сошел с ума», — летит ему вслед смех бывших собутыльников, и из горячих объятий веселой пизанской простушки его бросает в холод церковных стен.

Чезаре берет в руки четки и хлещет себя сперва через одежду, а потом по обнаженной спине. Удары легкие, на пробу — от них наутро чешется и зудит покрасневшая кожа.

Следующей ночью Чезаре удваивает прикладываемые усилия, а после морщится всю неделю. Он — тот самый Борджиа, что сошел с ума, тот самый, что отказывается от плотского и терзает себя не так поверхностно, как остальные.

Тот самый, что не нужен даже собственному отцу.

Однажды Чезаре снится настоящий бич, каким стегают быков и мулов. Его сжимает крепкая и привычно сухая рука, и боль от ударов до того сильна, что перерастает в нечто иное. Полосы на спине набухают красными жгутами, которые опутывают тело и не дают пошевелиться. Во рту пересыхает, а незнакомый сладко-горький привкус отравляет изнутри.

— Буду служить так верно, как только посмею, — все повторяет Чезаре, не уверенный, что отец слышит, ловит его ладонь в замахе и целует подушечки пальцев, а потом переходит на костяшки. Голова кружится, и губы мажут мимо колец. — И так долго, как только смогу.

Из-за вязкого семени на серых простынях утром приходят страх и отвращение. Чезаре видел мерзость греха в других, чувствовал отголосок его гнилого дыхания. Распознать его в себе — легко.

«Чезаре Борджиа, тот самый» — его награда за старание и за то, как отчаянно он отказывается ото сна, берясь за любое поручение. Его хвалят, ему говорят, что горды знакомством. Приставленный родителями Хуан Бера треплет его по плечу, уверяя, что отец ни о чем не забыл и лишь ждет удачного момента, чтобы его вернуть. Чезаре сбрасывает с себя слишком тяжелую ладонь.

На семнадцатилетие отец жалует ему пост нотариуса церкви и епископа Памплоны, но Чезаре предпочел бы любым должностям встречу. Он чувствует себя ненужным, не стоящим ни внимания, ни усилий, ни даже минуты уделенного времени. Разочарование отравляет пищу, горчит в вине и кислит в ключевой воде.

Чезаре постится, тайком меняет простыни, выматывает себя до полусмерти и без сил падает на кровать, долго не засыпая. Он ждет. Знакомые руки — цепкие пальцы, золотые кольца, крепкий захват — гладят его по волосам, зачесывая пряди назад. «Я горжусь тобой», — льются в уши долгожданные слова, и Чезаре, ненадолго успокоенный покровом темноты, скользит ладонью под одеяло, царапает бедра короткими ногтями, резкими и быстрыми движениями по налившейся кровью плоти причиняет себе боль.

Доходящие до него записки не похожи на письма и написаны чужой рукой: привычным, быстрым и округлым шрифтом, который отличен от угловатого и властного почерка отца. В записках — лишь короткие указания. Исполняя их быстро и привычно, Чезаре впервые чувствует, насколько ему претит служение Церкви. В глубине души он солдат, готовый отдать жизнь, пока им командует отец. Подчинение человеку, а не Богу — не то, для чего он рожден, но он хотел бы этому научиться.

Весть о выборах Папы настигает его случайно. Он улавливает тихий разговор Бера с неизвестным епископом. Бера вскоре замечает его:

— Я собирался сказать вам позже.

Чезаре только пожимает плечами и поспешно уходит, надеясь, что ничем себя не выдал.

На торжества его снова не зовут. Чезаре все понимает: отец теперь совсем чужой, а Чезаре, как бы ни бился, всегда будет лишь признанным бастардом. Это и так больше, чем он мог надеяться. У Александра VI ныне столько детей, сколько крещеных душ под Богом. Ревность к каждой из них душит, впиваясь в горло высоким воротником.

Он давно вырос и мог бы зачать собственного сына, будь на это время, но предпочел потомству пыльные книги в Перудже. Жизнь его ему не принадлежит — она посвящена пути, избранному еще до рождения.

Через месяц приходит новый приказ: Чезаре впервые за три года покидает Пизу, отправляясь так скоро, как только может, в герцогство Сполето, — уже в сане архиепископа. Теперь ему принадлежит Валенсия, еще один клочок земли на разрозненной карте ему подобных. За годы в Пизе Чезаре научился ценить даже такие обезличенные знаки внимания, но по-прежнему предпочел бы простое объятие.

К нему относятся как к милостивому герцогу, а не очередному богатому бастарду, целуют руки и просят благословения. Чезаре для них удачливый сукин сын, достойный общества и полезный в делах.

«Наследник Борджиа», — говорят о нем. Борджиа — фамильное имя, единственное, что по-настоящему осталось ему от отца.

Фраза «милорд, вы так на него похожи» давно набила оскомину, и Чезаре кривится от нее каждый раз. В отражении зеркала он не видит ничего, что могло бы вызвать такое же притяжение, как к его отцу: высокий рост, статная фигура, но волосы слишком темные, без седины, рукам не хватает силы, а глазам недостает ясности и огня.

Встреча с Его Святейшеством проходит ровно так, как он и боялся: официозно и без тени тепла. К Чезаре льнет всем телом мать, повисает на его шее Джоффре, целует в щеку Лукреция и даже хлопает по плечу Хуан. Отец же прикасается к нему не чаще, чем вынуждают дела. Охотно забирает Джоффре из его объятий, треплет беспокойного, невыносимого Хуана по вихрам, но избегает Чезаре — иногда и вовсе смотрит мимо, насквозь. Трет покрасневшие веки ладонями и молча протягивает бумаги, обращая меньше внимания, чем на безликого секретаря или стража у дверей.

Теплое «мальчик мой» и крепкие объятия остались где-то в прошлом — в доме матери, несоразмерно огромном и пустом.

Чезаре всю ночь ворочается на непривычно мягкой постели, путается ногами в слишком нежных на ощупь простынях. Видит во сне, как отец приходит к нему, чтобы отдать очередной холодный приказ, но остается под предлогом того, что они долго не виделись. Гладит по плечу, по голове — «у тебя сильно отрасли волосы, Чезаре, и как же вырос ты сам» — и опускается в изножье его кровати. Улыбается вымученно, но искренне, говорит, что скучал — говорит, что устал, что спит плохо и тревожно, и просит разрешения прилечь рядом. С трудом стягивает с плеч дорогую расшитую сутану, отмахиваясь от помощи, и неловко задевает забранный полог.

Полупрозрачная ткань притеняет свет, отрезая их от всего Ватикана. У отца горячие ладони, а Чезаре в пути до дома совсем замерз. Он жмется ближе, ласкается, будто забыв о том, что давно вырос, но на самом деле не забывает ни о чем. Трется о крепкое бедро, протяжно стонет от скольжения плоти по плоти, губами тянется к узким губам отца, пытаясь поймать выдох. Тот касается его не так, как должно, и не так, как разрешено, но в порыве искренности Чезаре не вспоминает о стыде. Кости, кожа и все тело кажутся вязкими и горячими, как свечной воск. Выгибаясь в пояснице, Чезаре подбрасывает бедра еще выше и теряется в самом себе.

Утром он бежит от отца, говорит себе, что не помнит, за чем провел ночь, и так, в бесцельных размышлениях, проходит вся следующая неделя. Он спит на голом полу рядом с кроватью, чтобы ни о чем не вспоминало тело, а при редких встречах с Его Святейшеством прячет глаза.

Через несколько недель ему исполняется девятнадцать, и титул кардинала Санта-Мария Нуова не становится хоть сколько-нибудь неожиданным подарком. Чезаре не нравится клириканское красное, а от бахвальства Хуана постоянно болит голова, но он не показывает виду, что чем-то недоволен.

Вскоре Фарнезе жалуется на разруху в Орвието. Отец смотрит на него недовольно, но затем закрывается на несколько часов со своими картами и бумагами, а после этого меняет свое мнение.

— Мы едем в Орвието, Чезаре, — произносит он. Чезаре подчиняется, не сразу понимая, как долго этого ждал.

В Орвието ему приходится задержаться, но он принимает это с радостью, надеясь, что время расставит все по местам, а в Ватикан возвращается уже победителем — добровольно избранным командантом новой крепости.

— Мы гордимся тобой, мой мальчик, — говорит отец, подставляя для поцелуя руку.

Вечером, мучаясь от бессонницы, которая одолевает его в присутствии отца, Чезаре встречает того на полпути в свои покои.

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: Сашеньке - самому суровому, но справедливому замкапитану.


End file.
